


Borrowed Time

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: People never understand the true value of the things they have near them until they lose them. And its not only items or moments but it's the friends you make along your journey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



> Happy birthday auntie milla/ Dana XD
> 
> I hope you have an awesome start for your birthday and I hope you enjoy your day today and may everyday be a wonderful day for you! :D I honestly was going for a luke fic but that boy got too much angst going on with him so I went with an alt milla one and elle because of the conversation we had that alt milla should be appreciated as much as luke so I decided to surround feels around her character :'D- I hope you enjoy it!!!!!
> 
> (its my first time writing alt milla and i had a ton of fun with it!)

The day I met her is the day my life shattered apart, the day I was meant to fade away with the world. Yet I lived because of her.  The day I meant to leave her was a day, if I could take back, I would live it to the fullest. Even if every moment with her was just borrowed time I didn’t regret it. I am sorry Elle. 

 

“She’s no phony!” Elle panted as she struck him with the sword, the sword just clinked against the metal and all Rideaux wore was a thin smile. He seemed so amused, and yet she didn’t give up. Elle attacked him again. And again. And again.

 

She mustered every power in her small body and screamed, “Milla is Milla!” 

 

My name… A name which felt so foreign and heavy on everyone else’s tongue but from her it sounded so…natural.  

 

In a world which I was no one, in everyone’s eyes I seemed but a memory of someone they knew but I didn’t. I shared the same face yet not the same memories, feelings or words of this person they loved. They faced me with courtesy, with ‘acceptance’ and fake words. I was no one but a replacement. A phony.

 

Yet, when I lost everything I ever thought I did, when there was no point in ever living, there was one smile that kept me from fading from the world. Elle’s. I was so blind, I chased for love, I chased for acceptance when I _knew_ I would never be able to find it. It stood right next to me. She was my hope.

 

“Afraid not.” With a flick of Rideaux’s leg, Elle was tossed in the air. It was as simple as that. She was nothing compared to him.

 

“Elle!” I screamed, I wanted to rush by her side, yet I forgot I hanged on a thread between life and death. Ludger was grasping my hand and there was no where I could go, the dark abyss below me was ready to swallow me. 

 

Rideaux took a step closer and closer, readying himself to attack Elle and yet we can’t move, not I nor Ludger. Ludger was conflicted, he glanced at me and back at Elle unsure of what to do.

 

It was my fault. Again. 

 

My big sister Muzet was right, everything is my fault. If was my soup that lead us to meeting. My fault she lost her sight. But that was then, I couldn’t change anything then. But now is now. It was my only chance of changing everything. And I didn’t want her to die, not Elle, Elle can’t die because of me, I didn’t want to live a life shouldering this guilt and the responsibility of her death.

 

I can’t imagine it. 

 

“Just let me go!” I cried, my throat scratched me, “He’ll kill Elle!”

 

I heard her voice screaming back, fighting to live, “Don’t give up Milla! No matter what!”

 

Elle… No… I am sorry. I made my mind.

 

“Isn’t that rich? You are the one who need to give up!” Rideaux raised the knives in his hands, as he was ready to attack.

 

“Hang in there! Elle needs you!” Ludger said, he tightened his fingers around mine, he didn’t seem ready to lose his grip. 

 

But I knew my decision, there was no way I was going to live a life built on her sacrifice. She had a life, a dream, a choice… Friends. She had everything I wanted, and even someone who treated her like family. I cannot, no matter how much I wanted to live, let her flame of hope die before mine.

 

“I am sorry.” I apologized,  I knew what he thought, but there was no way we could say everyone, I won’t risk a chance for it. “I’m gonna have to leave the rest to you.”

 

Ludger’s eyes widened, his lips trembled at my words and his hand clenched even tighter on mine as I attempted a smile. I must have looked pathetic. But it was nothing I could do now. I was stubborn, he knew that the most, I was not turning back on my words now. No matter what he offered.

 

“Ludger, I’m sorry…” I gulped, “I wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place, I forgive you for…Destroying worlds… I still think it is wrong but after all it’s not like you are doing this because you love it… One day with those hands you must hold on to someone worth saving… Not a phony like me.”

 

The words tumbled out of my mouth. As I whispered those words his grip loosened and the shock formed on his face, just as I had expected him to. In the moment of his shock, I managed to shake his hands off mine. He stared at me with his emerald eyes. Eyes I knew too well, ones stronger than mine, with hope and brimmed with love. Eyes like Elle’s. 

 

Elle. I am sorry.

 

“Please look after Elle!” I begged, and, I saw his outreached arms trying to grab me. But it was too late. I was swallowed by a dark endless abyss. 

 

I am sorry Elle, I had to break my promise that you didn’t have a chance for soup. I am sorry I didn’t say a proper goodbye. I am sorry for any pain and suffering I would cause you in the future. But I know you would get over it because I believe in you. And I hope, even if I am a little selfish, you don’t ever forget about me. 

 

____

If someone told me, that the day I would meet this little girl was the day I was meant to fade away from this world. I wouldn’t have believed them. If someone told me, that the only reason I was alive was because of her, I wouldn’t have believed them. If someone told me, I would consider throwing my life for her, I wouldn’t have believed them.

 

But it all happened.

 

The day I met her is the day my life shattered apart, the day I was meant to fade away with the world. Yet I lived because of her.  The day I decided to leave her was a day, if I could take back, I would live it to the fullest. Even if every moment with her was just borrowed time I didn’t regret it.

 

And one day, when we meet, not on borrowed time, I promise you Elle that I will make up for all those broken promises.


End file.
